What If
by InvisibleOrphan
Summary: I have always wondered, What If Mary didn't get picked up and was sent to an orphanage instead? What if she held a grudge against her uncle for never picking her up so much to the extent to she went up there to ask.What If? What if? Click to see...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am Mary Lennox and due to the epidemics happening in India I am being shipped away to England; my parents old home. I was born in India, but I hated the heat and dreadful way my parents would ignore me. They cared nothing for anyone but themselves and maybe some of their horrid parties. It doesn't matter now; both are dead and I have no home. I didn't cry when they died, I don't know how to cry.

On this steamship there are plenty of other boys and girls. A few tried to be friends with me but apparently I wasn't one that was good to play with and they would leave. I sat on that boat for a long time with nothing to do. All my toys were left back in India.

When I woke up one morning to the odd and eerie silence I wasn't accustomed to I was quite angry. No one was there to dress me and to please me as I wish. All that was there was a little cobra under the bed. He would do me no harm I thought. I walked around the house hoping that I would meet someone. All I found was a soldier who was shocked to see me. He said something about a disease and how I was the missing child. I didn't care for that, I just wanted out of my nightgown. He started dragging me away and I was not pleased at all. I could not go anywhere in my nightgown and I told him so. He said that I could not get anything from my house for then I would die too from the disease. That is how I ended up with nothing to do and these drab black clothes.

When the boat came into the harbor the other children were more rowdy and loud than usual. They were excited to see their family. As far as I knew I didn't have a family other than my mother and father who had already died. Soon the line grew shorter and it was my turn to be called this was the moment of truth, to see if I did have a family. The man at the podium had a pair of round glasses, a rather large mustache and thin nose. He was pale and had a dark brown hair that reminded me of my father. I pushed my way through the crowd of bustling children, he called my name and my number twice before putting me on the side. The hours went by and yet nobody came to claim. The man who was at the podium now was waiting impatiently at my side. I remember what he said to me 4 minutes before 9 quite clearly. He bent down to my ear and whispered, "You Miss Mary Lennox seem to be quite abandoned. I cannot stay here any longer for I have a family of my own waiting for me. Grab your bags and hat and come. It seems that your family up in Misselthwiate Manor does not want you. The only option left is to leave you at the orphanage."

"Wait, are you telling me that I do indeed have someone who is related to me in this country?"

"Why yes, what ever did your mother tell you about your family. Apparently your Uncle lives there."

"I have and Uncle?"

"Yes, but that really doesn't matter now does it. He doesn't want you and that means all that's left is to bring you to an orphanage, a workhouse, or to leave you on the streets."

"Well, if I ever." I had stomped my foot at the impertinence of my family not coming to get me. Who did they think they are leaving a blood relative of 10 years all alone in a new country? With that the man grabbed my hand in his and drug me off to a dirty old orphanage filled a bunch of street rats and miscreants. I did not belong in that place then or now.

That is where I am now in the same old dirty orphanage. The only difference between then and now is now I am a bunch smarter, streetwise; and that I am now 6 years older and can now live on my own with out that wench who wants us to call us mother. Tomorrow though I'll be leaving and going to my uncle's home. I want to know why he never came or sent someone to pick me. That has been the thought that has kept me going and it will keep my going.


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody at the orphanage was sad to see me go. They all were quite joyous especially Ms. Midfield; she was the director of the orphanage in charge of us "poor abandoned things". I don't see what she did. We all had to work there. I was her least favorite because when I got there I did not know how to get dressed; she saw this as impertinence and thought I was just trying to trick her. I really did not know how and when the 3rd day came of me not changing she took me to her room and slapped me all over telling me not play around anymore this wasn't a joke. I slapped her back. I was a Lennox and I did not take this kind of treatment. I called her a pig and all sorts of nasty things that I had called the servants in India who had upset me. This was a poor decision on my part and I realized that when I had nothing to eat for 3 days. After that I had learned to dress by watching the other girls. That was just the beginning.

I took one last look in the mirror before I stepped out of my room. I looked almost exactly the same. I had of course grown taller; I was now 5' 6", which was tall by the standards. My hair had been pulled back into a knot on the back of my head; the color was the same dark reddish brown it had been 6 years ago. I was thin for my age; I lacked curves on my body. I didn't care though the last time a man said he liked my body he thought he could give me money for it. That didn't happen anymore after that man. I was malnourished for I still could not force down the food they had given us. My dress hung from my body limply. It was a thin loose material and was cut from an old pattern. The color was dark and drab but I didn't care. I was on my way to my goal. As soon as I thought I presentable I left.

The carriage was in front of the orphanage waiting. When I gave him my suitcase of luggage the driver gave an odd look and then turned his head some more. I tried to be patient but I could not do it anymore. "Is there a problem, sir?" I asked.

"Umm… no, miss. I was just expecting someone more… well off, miss." I shifted nervously and cleared his throat.

"Well, I am quite well off enough to pay the fare to get to Misselthwaite Manor." I held up my reticule of coins to show I could pay the fare and some for food.

"Then… Miss I guess we'll be off then." He put my lone suitcase on top of the carriage and asked for the money.

"How much is it?"

"What?"

"How I _much /I _is the fair for the ride?"

"Well Miss." His eyes shifted around and then gave me a price. I handed him half of what he asked and told him that when I had arrived that I would pay him the other half. I didn't trust how suspicious he was and I knew enough to make sure that I didn't get swindled. I pulled myself into the carriage and sat as the carriage jostled off through the streets.

The ride wasn't unpleasant but it was boring. I had nothing to occupy my time except the scenes from my window. I soon felt the carriage come to a stop and wondered why. I did not think that the Manor was close to London so I did not think that we could be there yet. The door opened and the driver asked me if I would like something to eat. I thought about it and said yes.

"Thank ye miss. The horses haven't traveled this far in a long while and they be dyin' for a drink of water."

"It's no problem. I am hungry too." With that the driver, who's name is Jon, and I had gone into a little pub.

"Well Miss, what are going to do when you go up to Misselthwaite?"

"I have a question for my uncle who lives there."

"You're traveling all the way up to the manor for one question?" He gave me a look like I was crazy. This made my temper flare, but I tried to keep it under control. I had learned that it was better to hold it then to blow up. The second one always got you in trouble.

"Well, yes. I have had 6 years to ponder why he did something and I can't think of a reasonable excuse for what he did."

"Uhhhh…. So what else do you plan to do at the manor? Plan to get a job or somethin'?"

"I don't think I would rightly need a job after this is all taken care of."

"You can't rightly expect to come up there and think that they'll provide for you. Farmin' is hard up in the moors. Most just raise sheep."

" I really don't think my Uncle raises sheep, especially if he married a relative of my mother."

"Well now. Who there is your uncle. I happen to know a few people my self up there and I might be able to help you."

"Hmm… well I don't know his name per say. I was just told he lived at Misselthwaite Manor."

"Well now Miss that could be a good number of people who work at the manor. When was the last time you got information about your uncle?"

"When I was 10. That was 6 years ago."

"Come on Miss. With what I'm hearing I'm sure it would be better if you just went back to London."

"I THINK NOT! Mr. Jonathon. I will have not wasted 6 years of saving just because you think it is a good idea."

"All right now miss. Just calm down. Don't cause a bigger scene, now." I was taking deep breaths trying t o calm down.

"Now maybe he was the gardener, Ben Weatherstaff. He looks old enough to have a daughter no one knows about."

He winked at me with that and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "I would like to inform you that my mother was the wife of military man who were very high up and had even met the Rajah of India."

"Oh…Miss, but the only person left could be his lordship and the only person related to his lordship is his sickly cripple son."

"Well if that is the only person that could be it than you are wrong about being the only person who is related. I believe that he married my mothers sister."

"The misses died 16 years ago. What do you want to ask him, your uncle, when you get there?"

I had thought Jon was going a bit too far with this question, but he seemed nice enough and our food was only half way gone and he had lost some of his shiftiness by now. "I want to ask him why he did not send for me 6 years ago when I had arrived in England."

"Why would he send for you?"

"He should have sent for me because I am his niece who had lost both her parent in the epidemic. He should have picked me up because he is my only living relation known of. He should have picked me up because that is the honorable thing to do!"

"Well Miss I haven't rightly got a good excuse for him. I am sure though that if you go up there with that as your backup they'll send you away."

I had thought my reason was very plausible and it was true. I didn't see why they wouldn't want me. "What should I do then? You seem to have a look of an idea on your face."

"Miss, you know you could always say your looking for a job. Now the old lady who is in charge is named Mrs. Medlock. She runs the whole house she will seem very busy but just ask. Begging could help, you never know. The house always seemed a little understaffed to me. You could ask for an exchange. You ask for room and board and in return you'll work wherever she puts you and you'll do what's asked no question."

"Do you really think that will work? I really think my reason is just as plausible, or even more. Would they really believe a person from London would come to the Manor just for work?" I was having a hard time believing his answer.

"Well you could always ask Martha. She's a nice little maid who works at the Manor. She's very helpful and I'm sure she would believe your real story."

"Do you Jon, do you believe my real story?"

"Why yes I do. I believe it because if it were false than you must go to be an actor because you're wasting your talent here." With that both him and I smiled.

We both got up to go back to the carriage. I went to put my coins on the table, but instead Jon had paid for both of us. I raised my eyebrows and he responded, " Your going to need those coins just in case nobody believes you but me."

"Alright, but if I am to be a maid then you must call me Mary. My name you know. I think servants do that, don't they? I also think that I should be your 'sister' like an adoptive sister but really a good friend. You're trying to help me find a good job."

"That's a good story and I would believe it if I saw it. Now there will be less questions. Remember though, the more you make up the tougher it will be to make up an excuse."

I nodded. I knew what he meant. "Alright then I won't tell anyone that story unless it's necessary."

"Well get in the carriage we'll be driven till first thing this morning." With that I got back into the carriage and fell into a light sleep. Worrying just slightly over what I would do in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to the carriage hitting a bump and my head smacking the backboard of the carriage. With a slight grumble I turned my head towards the window. I had hoped for something a little brighter. Unfortunately my view was bleak and grey. I wished that the manor wouldn't be like my outlook. Jon was happily whistling the same way I had fallen asleep to. He was whistling 'Greensleeves' one of my favorite songs. It was something I had heard my mother hum under her breath as she got ready for parties.

I soon heard a banging from above and a sharp yell, "Mary! There she is, Misselthwaite Manor." I stuck my head out of the window and felt the cool, wet breeze on my face. There it was indeed. Misselthwaite was in fact just as dreary looking as her first view of the moors this morning.

"So! Jon, is it always this monotonous?"

"To be honest Miss Mary I don't really know. I don't come up here very often and when I do it's always around this time of year."

"You mean winter?"

"Yah. You chose a good time to come up. The master isn't here spring and summer."

"Really? Why?"

"Reminds 'im too much of the late Missus."

"Oh well, I'll be putting my head back in the carriage. It feels like it's frozen." With that I pulled back in and tried to dry my face for it felt moist. I took the pins out of my hair and let my hair dry 'just for a few moments' I thought. With that I closed my eyes for I suddenly felt worn out.

I felt myself jerk awake as the carriage came to a stop. 'Oh no!' I thought as I touched my hair. I could feel the mats and the knots that had formed in just a few moments. I did a quick job of pulling my hair back. I fiercely poked the pins through my hair and into my scalp as I hurried to make myself presentable. I took a look out of my window and saw Jon and a maid talking.

I opened the door and stepped out onto the cold hard cobbled road. Both Jon and the maid turned away from their conversation and looked at me.

"Well Martha, here's the girl I was telling you about. Mary, fixed your hair didn't you?"

"Does it look that terrible?" I asked.

"No Miss it doesn't, truly it doesn't. " The maid named Martha said. She seemed kind enough. She was dressed simply and had a kind demeanor to her.

"I was just wondering it looks different than before."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Martha…"

"Martha Sowerby, miss. Me brother Dickon comes around sometimes too."

"Ok." I had no idea why her brother 'Dickon' needed to be in the conversation. I don't know him and if he doesn't work here than what does it matter.

"Mary aren't you going to tell her your name." Jon nudged on.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Slipped my mind for a moment. I'm Mary Lennox and I'm the niece of your Master."

"Mary, Martha already knows that." Martha giggled.

"I figured as much but I wanted to know for myself. Do you belief my story, or the story Jon has told you." I gave her a look that apparently pierced her for she looked down as soon as she saw my eyes.

"Well yes Miss I do. I believe for I was there when Mrs. Medlock kept asking about you to Master Craven."

"Oh, really."

"Well now Martha," Jon said with a small grin on his face. "What do you think our dear Mistress Mary should do?"

"Well I think it would be easier to pose her as a maid. Would you rather to be related to a friend of my mothers or an adopted sister to Jon?"

"I would…Well which one is the one that will get me the job?" Both Martha and Jon laughed.

"I would say that bein' a friend of me mothers would be easier. It was me mother that got me job here."

"Well then I say the latter is the best choice for now."

"Alright then Miss Mary, I'll take ya to Mrs. Medlock. She won't want 'cha here but if I explain your circumstances then it'll be sure that she'll hire you."

"Why thank you Martha, you are just too kind."

"Well that I am but when Jon here asked for it I couldn't say no." She smiled and her eyes were shining. She liked Jon a lot and judging by his face it was returned. I had seen plenty of girls at the orphanage like this. Most of them ran away with who ever he was and then ended up pregnant and alone. I didn't like the sleazy men those girls slept with and nobody respectable would want an orphan so I was safe from that fate.

With that Jon and Martha stepped away talking in hushed voices. I smiled and thought about this women Mrs. Medlock. She seemed to always be rushed and liked no one. I almost didn't want to see for myself. Lately I had been surrounded by people who were sweet natured so my temper had not flown at them, but I don't know about Mrs. Medlock. For comfort I started humming "Greensleeves".

A few moments later Jon left and Martha was carrying my suit case. "Oh. Here let me take that. It is mine."

"Thank ye miss. I just was taken it for Jon." Prick.

"You and Jon are courting?"

"Oh, that we are. Soon we'll have enough money to be settlin down."

"Will you work when you get married?"

"Isn't marriage work enough? I suppose I would do some kitchen work. It all depends on what Jon decides to do for a job." With that she sighed wistfully and walked into the grand home.

Each step echoed through the halls and the chatter Martha made accompanied them. We took a few turns and ran into a busy old woman. Her hair was piled on top of her head and you could see the grey streaks too. Her clothes were old fashioned with puffed sleeves and the colors made her look even paler. She was bustling about shouting for some maids to come by. She turned and said, "Why Martha where have you been? I've been calling and calling. Master Colin is just terrible at the moment."

"I'm sorry miss. Jon came by with a passenger and I just had to talk to him."

"Oh yes Jon. How long will it be?"

"I believe it will be soon mam."

"Oh dear, then." Her gaze slowly came upon me. "Well now, who are you?"

I raised my head and said as proudly as I could, "My name is Mary Lennox."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well hello Miss Mary Lennox." She paused and held out her hand for me to shake it. I grabbed her hand gave her a good firm shake; a shake that said business. "Mary Lennox? Hmm… that name sounds familiar. Oh well, I'm too busy to ponder over such things. Martha come here. I need your help."

"Yes mam, but what about Mary?"

"Oh yes. Mary. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask for a post as a maid from the head housekeeper Mrs. Medlock."

"That is I, and I'm sorry but I do not have any positions for you so you'll just have to go home."

"But Mrs. Medlock, she's got no where else to go. Besides mother sent her, she knew that you'd be needing someone new soon because of my leaving soon."

"Hmm…." Mrs. Medlock wrinkled her nose in dislike.

"Yes, mam. I'll work hard. You don't have to give me any coins just a place to stay and something to eat."

"No coins?"

"None mam. Well that is unless you think my clothes are not acceptable and that I need new ones then I'll need some coin."

"Well I suppose that is a good deal. Do prefer to work in certain places?"

This was a trick question I knew how to phase right through it. "No mam, I can work and work hard wherever you put me." I almost said, 'I've worked many a places because of being an orphan' but that could be too much info.

"Well Martha, your mother was certainly right by telling her to go here. She seems like a good hard worker. " She then turned to me. "I won't have you start today, but tomorrow bright and early you'll be with me. I want you to get the ropes of this place before I set you somewhere else for a more permanent stay." Turning to Martha she said, " Take Miss Mary back to your place just for the evening, tomorrow she'll prepare her own room. It will give me a chance to judge her work. Martha here's your day off for the week."

With that Mrs. Medlock turned on her heal and sped down the hallway schreeching at everyone to let them no a new person's coming and that Martha won't be here today.

"Oh Mary! You've already become a blessin'. Here she gives me a day off in the middle of a busy day, you brought Tom back, and you gave me an excuse not to keep me here when I get married." She grabbed my shoulders and gave a tight squeeze and a quick peck on the cheek to show her gratitude.

"It wasn't anything really. So I suppose I'm going to your home tonight."

"I dinno where we're going to put you. We've got 14 of us at home. Well there's only 8 of us still livin' there now. Six have left. You'll meet Dickon tonight too. Oh how exciting. Mother will be pleased to meet Mary too. I don't know what the twins will think. Oh then there are the girls. They'll just have fit over you." Martha kept rambling and I happily listened.

I have never heard of what a family life might be like. I think hers sounds just wonderful. I zoned back in as I tripped over a limb of a tree as we walked back to her home nearly 5 miles away. " Oh and that Dickon. Who knows when he'll get a proper home. He's 19 and still doesn't have a proper job or source of income."

"Proper?" I didn't know there was a proper way to get a source of income.

"Well of course. Right now he's just going over to the farms and checking up on the animals making sure everything's all right. I tried to get him to get a job at the manor as a gardener, but he said that ol' Ben Weatherstaff was doin' a fine job and didn't need any help. What I really think is that he didn't have any reason to come to the manor. With you here I think he might." With that said a nudge and a wink. She giggled.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but until I get my answer from my uncle I shall not get into any relationship."

"Oh no need to sound so stiff Mistress Mary quite contrary." She giggled an ran off again. I ran after her. Soon it became a game of tag. Slowly but surely we both made it to her mothers house.

Her house was not small but it wasn't big either. It was quite clean on the outside and had a tidy little garden too. I wanted to stop and look at the garden some more but Martha opened the door and yelled, "Mam I'm home and I've brought a guest!"

Outside I could here the din from with in; it sounded like the orphanage the year we had a baby boom. Martha didn't seemed phased but I would have liked to with hold my presence from that house for just a few more moments. Martha had different idea.

"Well come on now. They'll be wantin' to meet tha now." Yes, now that you've announced me. I held my head high and walked through the door. As soon as I walked in the racket considerably dropped. I had quite a few pairs of eyes on me.

"Well it's nice to meet tha. I'm Mrs. Susan Sowerby. You can call me Susan or even if you fee like it Mother. This is my family. Some have gone to a new home with a new family or are just wanderin'. Kids come here and meet are guest." As soon as she yelled in came 3 more children. They all stood in a line. "Alright now. The two boys who have that flamin' red hair are Tommy and Andrew. Those three girls are Emma, Jane, and Sarah. The babe is James. I don't know where that boy is and of course you know Martha."

I stood and did the same thing I've had to do quite a lot today and said, "Hello my name is Mary Lennox." I heard of few snickers probably from the girls but that was to be expected. Everything here seemed so casual. It was silent for a few moments till Tommy and Andrew came up.

"Hello Mary" , said one. "We're twins", said the other. "Want to know how old we are?" said both.

I shook my head for lack of a better response. "Our age is equal to", responded one, "to half the number of pairs of eyes in the room." Finished the last. "Oh and don't forget to add the number of eyes together." There were 8 kids divided by 2 that equals 4 and 4 plus 4 equals 8 so both are 8! They just like making things difficult.

"Hmm…Are you 7?"

"No! How silly you are Mary."

"Are you 9?"

"Mary, Mary where did you learn math?"

"Boys!" Their mother said.

"Then are you 8."

"Why yes of course we're 8!"

"Dear me I knew I should have stuck with what I got using the math, but I just didn't think I would get the question right."

The boys laughed and I once again turned to talk to Martha; yet once again I was interrupted.

"Well now you know how old they are. Don't you want to know about us too." It was one of the 3 girls. All 3 of them had brown hair with reddish tints to it. All of them had their hair braided and the all dressed in dresses all alike.

"Shall I guess your ages or do you want to tell me?"

"Jane would like to tell you our ages." The two older girls pushed the youngest in front.

"Well I'm Jane and I'm 6 years old. My sister Emma is 11 and my sister Sarah is 14." With that she exhaled and walked behind her older sister.

"Well Mary James is 3 and he's not really a babe. He's just the babe of the family. If I may ask how old are you?"

"I am 16 years old. Thank you."

"Sixteen, that's just the right age for a woman to get married and settled. What are you doing up here?"

"I've come from London," I could hear the room get quieter with just the city name. " where I lived at an orphanage. My mother and father died from the epidemic in India when I was 10 and I was sent to be picked up by someone in from Misselthwaite Manor. Instead no one came and now that I'm old enough to leave I came here to ask my Uncle why no one came to pick me up."

"You gave up your old life just to see why he didn't pick you up?" One of the twins asked.

"Well family is one of the strongest ties and I wanted to know why he let it break."

"So are you staying at the manor as a guest then?" Susan Sowerby asked.

"No, I have a unique placement at Misselthwaite. I will be working as a maid and I get to live and eat there."

"You'll be getting paid too?" Martha's mother asked.

"No, but as soon as Mrs. Medlock thinks one of gowns is unsuitable to work in she has to give me money for a new one."

"Well I think that worked out nicely. When will you speak to your uncle?"

"I haven't gotten that part set out yet. I think I do have a nice start though."

"That ye do lass. I need to go finish dinner and you girls need to help. Boys go set up a cot for Mary, will you." With that all had departed except Martha.

I turned to her and said, "Wow."

"Yah they can be handful at times, but you handled it quite wonderfully. I do think the twins like you."

"I'm glad of that. They looked like they could be a handful if they didn't like something."

"Aye that they can. I still don't know where that boy can be."

"Perhaps he's already here and nobody has realized it yet." Said a voice from the doorway.

"Dickon! I knew ya would do somethin like this."

"Aye that I would. If you would like to know I was talkin' wit Jon and his horses need a bit o' rest so he might be up here for a while." He winked and then walked toward me. "An who might this be Martha. I didn' know ye had any friends I did na know about." Dickon was tall about 2 inches taller than myself. He was clean and his 'cheeks were as red as poppies'. Dickons nose was turned up and his eyes were very round and very blue. His clothes were plain just like everyone else's and he wore a cabby hat just like the newsboys back in London. His hair from what I could see was curly and rust coloured. I thought he looked lovely. Lovelier than any boy I had seen in London. He seemed soft while others had seemed hard and cruel.

"My name is Mary Lennox. Pleased to meet you Dickon. I have heard quite a lot about you today."

"Aye have ye? I could na guess why." He shook his head and looked at Martha. "Now Martha where did ye get somethin' like this around here."

"Now Dickon, I know you heard her when she was talkin' why do I need to say more."

"So Mary who's ye Uncle."

"My uncle is Archibold Craven. The master at the manor I will start working and living at tomorrow."

"Really now? I believe ye. Why else would someone come from London to Yorkshire? Did you know the manor has quite the garden?"

"Why Dickon I had and idea of the sort. Everything looks so dead at the moment though. I never really liked winter."

"I like every season. Every one has it's own kind of beauty." I smiled, Dickon was so good-natured. Just like his sister; I could see that both got it from their mother and the rest of the kids will be like that too.

The rest of the night went by quite smoothly. The dinner was better than what I had had at the orphanage, but not as good as the pub I had stopped in earlier. I did not let this discourage me from eating the whole lot of it though. The children had gotten over me being there very quickly and left me alone. Martha went to go seen Jon and that left me all by myself.

I took a step outside to see the garden again and take a deep breath of the fresh air; I loved the sweet scent of the moor air, it cleared the senses. I walked around the general area until I found a tree that looked quite comfortable. I sat beside it and rested my back upon its trunk. As soon as I felt at ease I thought about my next plan. I had gotten a job, but how was I supposed to really get to see my uncle. I sighed and laid my head to rest against the bark.

"Now Mary, what's all the sigh'n for?" I heard from above me. There sat Dickon laying on a branch staring at a bird.

I let out another sigh and said, "I have now gotten to Misselthwaite but I have yet to find a way to talking to my uncle. Besides what if I do see him and he doesn't believe me? So many what ifs…"

"Well…I suppose thee will just have to wait and find out. Let things run their course and maybe you'll get more help soon."

"I suppose your idea could be right; but I have already waited a good 6 terrible years for this. I just wish that I wouldn't have to wait anymore."

"The flowers always bloom and so will your answers."

"Don't be so cryptic. I don't like it."

"Aye, Martha was right when she said you were stiff." With a chuckle he hopped down and patted my head and walked towards the house. "Well Mary, don't plan on sleepin' there do ye?"

"Well no I don't but if I do it isn't a problem of yours." He smiled a broad grin the spread across his whole face.

"It isn't a problem a mine, but it will be for you tommorow." With that he walked off into the house and I tried to calm myself. So much had happened today I just became overwhelmed.

"I hate it when they're cryptic and I hate it when they're straight out." I said to no one in particular. I got up dusted myself off and walked back into the house.

"Mary you've got to be going to bed. The first days are always the toughest and I bet there are something's that 'll surprise you tomorrow. You'll be needen' your rest."

"Martha when did you get here?"

"I walked right on in while Dickon and thee were having a talk." She giggled and I pursed my lips.

"Mary, Martha best off to bed with both of ye." Said Mrs. Sowerby.

"Yes, Mrs. Sowerby. I suppose sleep does sound like a good idea. Especially since you were the 3rd person to suggest it." With that I walked off to go change into my nightclothes.


	5. Chapter 5

Going to sleep was easy last night, as soon as my head hit the cot I was out. I was woken up before the sunrise this morning. For that I wasn't happy. Even at the orphanage I could stay asleep till later.

"Come on Mary." A hushed voice said in my ear. "You've got to get ready. You got a big day today." It was Martha.

"I'm up. I'm up." I stood up with my eyes closed and tried to feel for my clothes.

"Mary! Open yer eyes!" Martha's voice was still in a whisper.

"Alright. Now…" The rest of the next 20 minutes consisted of me washing my face; getting dressed; almost falling down; and trying to listen to the tidbits of advice passed on my way.

"Mary. It's time to go. If tha' doesn't get there on time… Mrs. Medlock will not stand for it." Martha said as she pushed me through the door.

"Martha why couldn't we get Jon to drive us up there?"

"Mary, Jon is only here because his horses need rest. If he were to do that it would leave him longer. Prolonging our…courtship."

"Oh." Was all I could say. I was only half awake and besides it's not like the cold winds wouldn't wake me up sometime during this dreadful 5 mile walk. "Martha?"

"Yes?"

"Do you always walk to Misselthwaite in the morning?"

"No, sometimes Mrs. Medlock lets me stay in a room because she might need me at night or she kept me late. Something of the sort."

"Oh." I had more I wanted to ask but I really didn't feel like asking it. We walked all the way to manor in silence. Well actually when we saw it Martha said, "Look there it is. It still overwhelms me after all these years of working there."

We walked around back and into through a door I had not seen before. "Mary this is the servants entrance. You'll use this one. No one goes through the front door except Mrs. Medlock, sometimes, and Master Craven."

"Alright."

"Mary these are the kitchen staff." She pointed to a rather large women and a few stocky ones. "They'll be makin' tha food."

"Breakfast will be at regular time today, Martha." The large woman said. She sounded very sweet and motherly like. Her voice was warm and thick.

"Thank ye Jane. I'm much obliged."

"Oh don't get like that Martha; and you," she said pointing to me " you best be not givin' Martha trouble. Ya hear?" I nodded promptly and walked away as soon as Martha tugged on my arm.

"Martha, do I look like a trouble maker?"

"Why no Mary. Why do ye ask?"

"I was just wondering why someone should warn me not to cause you trouble if I don't look like a trouble maker."

"Oh…"she giggled. "That's just Jane. She's just making a little fun."

"Well I don't like it."

"I suppose you don't want to hear this but your going to have to. I don't matter, if you like it or not. You just work here like everyone else and you have only just started."

She was right I didn't want to here what she had to say. In fact I tried to ignore the whole statement in the first place. Especially since I was only here because I would like to see my uncle and talk to him. I had tried to ignore Martha as she tried to start petty conversations and it worked, but I could not ignore her that easily for she was leading me through the maze like dusty halls. The house seemed to have an under tone of mystere' to it . I wanted to know what it was that made the house seem so eerie. The thought of that made me more cautious of my step.

Martha's and my silence was finished as soon as Mrs. Medlock got in sight of us. "Martha! Martha! There you are! I'm so glad you're here." This made me wonder why Mrs. Medlock always needed Martha. No one lives here, practically, and that means there is really no reason to clean. I kept my thoughts to myself knowing it was much wiser.

"Why Mrs. Medlock is something the matter?"

"Oh yes, Colin he's decided he doesn't like the nurses today and refuses to cooperate." She sounded very tired and very stressed. I ignored the fact that I didn't know anyone in the household called 'Colin', yet I didn't know practically anyone in the manor.

"Oh dear. Well what do you suppose we do?"

"I just don't know. That boy is wearing me to bits. I can't do anything about it because his father put me in charge although I don't know why. I highly doubt the boy's going to die he's made it this far. Now he's just lazing about pretending to be ill, those fits of his are what causes most of it."

"We can't undo what's already done." I felt as if Martha was directing the comment towards me. I did not acknowledge it though.

"Oh! Mary! I had a lapse of memory and forgot you were coming. I must apologize for my rudeness. I am…just so flustered." I wanted to say, 'aren't you always _flustered_.' It was something I had noticed just in a day but as far as I know it's the truth.

"Oh well, I guess it happens often in a manor as busy as much as this one." I state with cautiousness. Medlock gave me a look that was supposed to be icy, well as far as I could tell. It had no effect on me what so ever except to perhaps to watch my words even more carefully than I had before. "Good thing you hired me then." I gave a weak smile hoping to patch it up.

"Yes well you are right it is a busy manor and I suppose you will be of some sort of help. Mary you come with me. Martha please go see to Collin maybe you'll be better you of course aren't those maids." Under Medlocks breath I could hear, "Mary should be good for Collin she's not a pretty little thing at all." I couldn't help but be astounded at the audacity this old woman had. I could feel my temper flare but before my mouth could open for a reproach Medlock was off again and I had to whisk away after her. Behind me I could hear Martha giggling.

It didn't take long for me to catch Mrs. Medlock but it was quite awhile before another conversation was started again. As I walked through the manor I had a sense of dread and death. The place, with all it servants, still didn't look like anyone had lived yet alone cleaned the empty hallways. Tapestries covered the wall s and chipping paint was everywhere. This place was a dire excuse for a place to live in. A thought bubbled in the back of my mind as I looked around. 'Maybe I should be glad that I wasn't taken here. It might have been just as bad.' I tried to shake the thought away. 'I shouldn't be thinking like that. I haven't dreamt for so long just decide the dream wasn't worth living. No! I'll find out more about this place and decide maybe after I talk to Uncle Archibald Craven. Yes, that's it.'

As we walked along one of the numerous hallways a huge window caught my immediate interest. I forgot all about Medlock and previous things and peered out. I felt like a bird in a tree. Below where the dead looking gardens. It looked like they hadn't been trimmed for a good few years. To my surprise it seemed like they never ended. It made me wonder why a manor such as this, drab and dreary, would have so many gardens. Who, at no doubt, must have been very beautiful at one time? Over the gardens I saw the little dirt rode I had traveled on before and I saw the low fog drifting over the moors. The site was one of beauty although it wasn't a lovely beauty but a pitiful beauty as if something that should be extraordinary was dieing. Grief swept over me for all the lost moments I had already had and looked into the gardens again. With a quick dart I saw a blur of red and then nothing again. I take another look. I see it again! It's a fox! Now what would a fox be doing here? I tried to look more but Medlocks voice cut sharply into my thoughts.

"Now Mary I know the scenery can be _breathtaking_" she sounded as if it was anything but " but I need you to keep following me and remember how you got here. We're almost to where you'll be rooming." I followed along silently again. I didn't really pay attention to what I saw anymore I was more interested in the fox. Fox's weren't everyday material in the city so it was really quite interesting to me even if it wasn't for someone who's here everyday.

We stopped at a tall narrow door at the end of the hallway. "This will be your room. Your lucky you'll get a place to stay; because of this you'll need to be aware of the fact because your living here you'll also be expected to do random jobs that might pop up in the night."

'Random jobs that'll **pop up **in the night?' What is she talking about?

"Now come one Mary walk on in." I walked in. It was bare; a dresser, a bed and a rug that's it. "Now it looks like we weren't prepared for you coming but you are a staff member and a maid so I don't really see the reason for you not to set up your own room." I just stared back as she stared at me seeing if I had a comment to it. I didn't because I didn't really care about what she's saying. "Ah. I see you have no qualms with it so now comes the information you need to here from my mouth so the information won't be tainted from the mouths of servants."

I didn't fully comprehend what she was saying. I was just there. It was like my body was there but my mind wasn't.

"Mary! Mary!" I came back into focus when Medlocks voice and snapping fingers came into sight and hearing.

"Oh! I'm sorry Mrs. Medlock. I don't know what happened."

"I understand dear, it happens to the best of us in this place. You just have to find something sweet and hold it tight otherwise the overwhelming atmosphere of despair and worry will overwhelm you."

"Is that what it is?"

"Yes. Although it's probably not best for you to hear this now I still need to present you with my information. As you probably have heard there is a boy here that goes by the name of Collin. He is Lord Cravens son. " Wait. Does that mean I have a cousin? The thoughts ran through my head at this piece of news. Apparently this Collin wasn't a worker he was a resident. "Now this may not seem to be much news but it is vital. Master Collin is the one giving us work to do. Lord Craven is hardly here to do it himself. At one point in this lads life the town of Misselthwaite thought that he was going to die. To prevent that from happening Lord Craven brought in a bunch of specialized doctors, nurses and other such things to his home to make sure he lived. Then the thought of his son being a cripple, like himself, turned him away from his only child. Leaving us all to take care of him." She sighed as she recalled all of the memories.

"So, what is Master Collin like now Miss?"

"Oh Collin is a 16 year-old boy and is still just as spoiled. We don't believe he's actually ill, it was all really a false alarm. Because of that alarm though Master Collin has the idea that he will grow a hump and die. Unfortunately if that were to happen it already would have according to the doctors. The worst part is because of his childhood he never learned to walk and he just lays in bed ordering us about. The only good thing about the child is that he is never too 'ill' to study one of his many books or to have his tutor come teach him." At this she smiled and shook her head.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I have a 16-year-old male cousin who can't walk? It's times like these and probably many more I tended to thank that I wasn't brought here when I was supposed to. It might and most likely would have ended for the worst.

"Well Mary. I must leave. You can ask the other maids where everything is I must go check up on my charge."

"Yes Mrs. Medlock." She started to walk away and then turned around and said, "Remember find something sweet and grab it and don't let it go." I wondered about what she was holding onto but not enough to ask. I walked through my room and then decided to stare out the window.


End file.
